Le beau au bois dormant
by Yanis2Y
Summary: Le prince Mathieu, victime d'un sort que lui a jeté le sorcier Patron, s'est endormi d'un profond sommeil dont le seul baiser d'un prince peut l'éveiller. Matoine, crossover Disney La Belle Au Bois Dormant (FANFIC SLG WTC)
1. Résumé

**Bonjour à tous :D ! Alors voici un résumé de fic que je vais très bientôt démarrer. En gros, c'est une parodie du film Disney La Belle Au Bois Dormant mais avec les personnages de SLG et WTC mélangés. J'avais envie de faire une parodie de dessin animé depuis longtemps (au début je voulais faire sur Blanche Neige mais ça avait déjà été repris par Mitsuki81 :))**

 **Donc je vous laisse lire le résumé et dites moi dans les reviews si vous voulez voir la suite !**

 _Le prince Mathieu, victime d'un sort que lui a jeté le sorcier Patron, s'est endormi d'un profond sommeil dont le seul baiser d'un prince peut l'éveiller. Ses parrains, les fées Panda, Hippie et Geek, unissent leurs pouvoirs (à moitié) magiques pour aider le vaillant prince Antoine à combattre le Patron, gardien du donjon sadomasochiste où dort Mathieu._

 **Voilà. Bon c'est très court mais en même temps c'est un résumé :D ! Je sais que ça sonne pas terrible, "ses fées parrains", mais après si j'avais mis "marraines" alors que c'est des mecs...**

 **Je sais que ça a pas l'air terrible comme ça mais j'essayerai de faire du bon !**


	2. Le Baptême du Prince Mathieu

**Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma parodie ! Alors pour rendre à César ce qui est à César, pour certaines blagues, je me suis un peu inspiré de la parodie de la Belle Au Bois Dormant par la chaîne youtube Fesssland (la parodie est toujours sur youtube, mais y en a qui ont été supprimées pour copyright...) Bon bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

 ** _Il était une fois, dans un pays pas si lointain que ça, un roi et une reine étaient assez déprimés de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Un jour enfin, leur vœu fit exaucé. La reine accoucha d'un petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent...Mathieu._**

 ** _Oui, Mathieu. Ce nom hébreu signifiant "Don de Dieu" correspondait parfaitement à leur enfant, puisque Dieu avait enfin fait un don aux deux parents. Bon, aussi parce qu'ils ont choisi au pif dans le dictionnaire des prénoms, mais qu'importe._**

 ** _On proclama donc une grande fête dans le royaume afin que tous les sujets, nobles et paysans, puissent rendre hommage au petit prince.  
_**

 ** _Et l'histoire commence en cet heureux jour..._**

* * *

 _ **Ainsi, lors du baptême, tout le royaume célèbre la naissance princière tant attendue, et le roi Stéphane et sa femme accueillirent tous leurs amis.**  
_

-Sa majesté le roi Hubert, et le prince Antoine ! _annonça un sous-fifre, après le retentissement des trompettes._

 ** _Les deux monarques voisins avaient le secret désir d'allier leurs royaumes. Aussi, ils avaient proclamés que le prince Antoine s'allie d'amitié avec le prince Mathieu._**

 _Les deux rois se firent une étreinte amicale. Le roi Hubert fit signe à son jeune fils d'aller apporter son présent au prince dans son berceau.  
_

 _Ce dernier, une boîte à la main posa le présent près du bébé. Il fit une grimace étonnée en découvrant sa tête._

 _Les trompettes résonnèrent encore une fois._

-Leurs vénérables et pas vraiment vénérées excellences, les trois bonnes fées. Sire Panda, sire Hippie et sire Geek !

 _Les trois parrains descendirent du plafond en volant dans un lumière magique. Le Panda portait un habit blanc et noir, le Hippie, un jaune et le Geek, un rouge. Ils avaient aussi des chapeaux (avec des oreilles pour le Panda, un bob jaune pour le hippie et une casquette grise pour le Geek) et des petites ailes transparentes. Ils descendirent tous un par un, le Geek en dernier._

 _Ils avancèrent vers le berceau.  
_

-Ooooh... _disent-ils en chœur, tous pris d'affection à cause de la bouille adorable du bébé._

-Trop kawaii ! _s'exclama le Geek._

 _Ils se mirent devant le roi et la reine, tous les deux sur leurs trônes._

-Vos majestés !

-Nous, les fées parrains, allons offrir a ce bel enfant chacun un don. _expliqua le Panda._

 _Il retourna au berceau._

-Petit, je vais te faire don de la beauté.

 _Il agita sa baguette magique vers le ciel._

 _Et le don fit exaucé.  
_

 _Le Panda retourna auprès des fées et ce fit au tour du Hippie. Avant qu'il n'y aille, le Panda lui chuchota :_

-Hippie, là, tu déconnes pas, compris ?

-Ok, gros, t'inquiète !

-J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter...

 _Le drogué se mit en face du berceau._

-Hey gros ! Moi j'vais te faire don de...euh...euuuh...

 _Le Hippie, qui n'avait visiblement pas d'idées pour son don, vit le Panda lui faire les gros yeux._

-Euh, du succès ! Voilà du succès !

 _Et le don fit exaucé._

 _Au tour du Geek._

-Cher prince, moi je vais te faire don-

 _Et alors que le gamin allait faire son don, les portes du château s'ouvrèrent soudainement et un vent sourd remua tout le monde. Les deux parents se levèrent, choqués, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Tout le monde était confus et effrayé._

 _Un orage frappa le sol du château, enlevant toute lumière. Un feu rouge se forma au milieu du palais et une silhouette noire se déssina, accompagnée d'une forte lumière rouge foncée. Le feu s'éteignit, et un homme en tenue noire, un long sceptre dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Un corbeau vint se poser sur son épaule. Il eut un sourire carnassier en agitant la main._

-Couucouu...

-Oh merde ! Le Patron ! _dit le Panda silencieusement._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ?! _se demanda le Geek, menaçant._

 _Le personnage prit la parole._

-Eh ben putain, une belle partouze que vous avez là, roi Stéphane ! Les gays, les lesbos, les vieux, les milfs et... _il rit._ J'allais oublier...LES NAINS ! _s'exclama le Patron en désignant les trois fées._

 _Le Geek, furieux, allait voler pour faire taire le sorcier, mais le Hippie le retenait._

-Je veux pas faire ma pute, mais j'me sens assez vexé d'avoir pas reçu d'invitation...

-Peut être parce que t'étais pas désiré ?! _lui balança le Geek._

-...Ah ouais ? _Il souria encore une fois._ Et vous osez l'avouer sans honte ?...A ce point là, l'ambiance est aussi morte que ma virginité. Bon bah, puisqu'il en est ainsi, j'me casse.

-Oh...que votre excellence excuse cet incident... _lui dit la reine, désolée._

-Bien sur, gamine...Je l'excuse au point que je vais, moi aussi, donner un don à ce morveux.

 _Les fées défendirent le bébé en se mettant devant le berceau._

-OUVREZ TOUS VOS ORIFICES ! _prévena le Patron en frappant son sceptre sur le sol._ Le prince, en grandissant, aura la grâce et la beauté et toutes ces merdes. Chacun l'aimera et voudra le baiser. _Il fronça les sourcils._ Mais...ma volonté est telle qu'à l'aube de 27 ans, il se piquera le doigt à la pointe d'un godemichet bien taillé...et en MOURRA !

-Oh non ! _dit la reine en prenant le prince dans ses bras._

 _Le Patron ria diaboliquement._

-Emparez-vous de ce démon ! _ordonna le Roi Stéphane en pointant le Patron du doigt._

 _Ses gardes allaient le capturer mais le pervers les repoussa avec une forte lumière invisible._

-NUL NE M'ENCULERA !

 _Il ria une dernière fois en disparaissant dans les flammes._

 _Les parents serrèrent le petit dans leurs bras, terriblement choqués._

-Oh, ne pleurez pas, Majesté. Geek a encore un don à faire !

-Et...saura-t-il conjurer la malédiction ? _demanda le Roi._

-Oh non, Sire... _lui dit le Geek._

-Le Patron a des pouvoirs qu'hélas, nous n'avons pas !

-Il va essayer... _lui dit le Hippie._

 _Ils poussèrent tous les deux le petit pour le mettre en face de l'autre petit._

-Mais...

-Fais de ton mieux, gros !

 _Le Geek soupira et agita sa baguette magique._

-Cher prince, un godemichet te piquera, puisque cet idiot de Patron a jeté ce sort sur toi. Mais cependant, tu ne mourras pas. Tu tomberas juste dans un sommeil profond, qui sera surement long, mais je te promets qu'au bout de quelques jours, tu seras éveillée par le baiser d'un prince...Euh, je veux dire...

-Un prince ? Pourquoi pas une princesse ? _lui demanda le roi Stéphane, intrigué._

-Euh, malheureusement, Sire, une fois que le don est prononcé, on ne peut pas le corriger...

-Ah.

-Bon, du moment qu'il se réveillera... _dit la Reine, rassurée._

 ** _L'amour sera vainqueur..._**

* * *

 ** _Cependant, le roi Stéphane, toujours inquiet pour la vie de son enfant, ordonna que tous les godemichets du pays devaient être brûlés le jour même. Et aussitôt, il en fut ainsi.  
_**

* * *

 **Voilà ^^ Je sais c'est bordélique. Le prochain chapitre arrive soit aujourd'hui (si j'ai le temps), soit la semaine qui va suivre.**

 **En attendant, reviews :D ?**


	3. La Frustration du Patron

**Hey ! voici le chapitre 2. bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Du haut d'une des tours du château, la fée Panda regardait tous les godemichets bruler dans la cour. Il faisait nuit et les flammes éclairaient le ciel._

-Raah, tout ça est absurde ! _dit-il en se retournant, visiblement contrarié._

-Stresse pas, gros. Prends un peu de ma beuh, elle défonce à mort, celle là ! _lui dit le Hippie en train de fumer, assis sur une des chaises._

-Non merci..

-C'est pas avec un feu de joie qu'on va arrêter le pervers ! _protesta le Geek, assis lui aussi._

-C'est sur, mais dans ce cas, on fait quoi ?

-Pourquoi pas lui parler sans violence et le raisonner ? _proposa le Hippie._

-Raisonner ?!

-Raisonner cet énergumène ?

-Il pense vraiment qu'à la baise, gros ?

-Oui, hélas...

 _Le Geek prit un air énervé._

-Ooh, j'aimerai tellement le transformer en un porc répugnant !

-C'est pas déjà ce qu'il est, gros ?

-C'est inutile, notre magie est incapable de le faire.

-Ouais, gros, moi j'l'utilise que pour me défoncer !

 _Le Panda réfléchit un instant._

-Y a surement bien un moyen... _puis au bout d'un moment :_ J'ai une idée !

-Une idée ?

-Laquelle, gros ?

-Je vais le...attendez, on va s'isoler, on sait jamais...

 _Il s'éloigna un peu._

-Suiiivez moi ! _dit l'ursidé avant de faire tourner sa baguette autour de lui pour diminuer sa taille. Les autres le rejoigna et ils se réfugièrent dans un placard proche._

-Alors voilà, je vais le rendre invisible !

-Qui, le Patron ?

-Bah non, le petit !

-Ouais, pourquoi pas... _remarqua le Hippie, légèrement hésitant._

-Du coup, le Patron ne le verra pas, du coup, il pourra pas se piquer le doigt, du coup il sera à l'abri !

-Mais, tu es sur que ça va pas l'handicaper un peu ? Et puis on pourra pas lui rendre sa forme normale, vu qu'après le Patron le trouvera...

-Oh, et puis je sais même pas... _dit le Panda en se laissant glisser sur le mur jusqu'à être assis sur le sol, découragé._

-Et vu qu'il est malin, il s'attend surement qu'on fasse ça, gros.

-Ooooh, mais y a rien à faire ?! Il sait tout à l'avance ?!

-Oh, mais y a bien des choses qu'il sait pas, gros ! Patron ignore tout des sentiments l'amour, de la tendresse et du plaisir de la beuh, du crack et des metamphés. Tu sais, parfois, j'me dit qu'au fond, il est malheureux.

 _Le mammifère eut une illumination._

-Ouiii, bonne idée ! Bien raisonné ! Ho ho ! C'est la seule chose qu'il saurait pas comprendre et qui le surprendra !...Bon après, faut un plan élaboré...Voyons voir...La petite maison dans la prair- euh dans la forêt pardon...Oui, elle fera l'affaire ! Le roi et la reine voudront peut être pas, mais faudra qu'on leur explique que c'est la seule solution.

-Comment ça ? _questionna le Geek._

-Bah oui, pour trois paysans qui élèvent un gosse trouvé en pleine forêt !

-Oh, ils sont sympa, ces paysans, gros !

-Mais qui sont-ils ?

-Demi-tour !

 _Ils firent ainsi. Pendant qu'ils se tournèrent, Panda agita sa baguette magique et changea leurs vêtements. Ils portaient à présent des chemises et des pantalons, tous les deux attribués à chacun sa couleur fétiche.  
_

 _-_ Tadaaam _!_

-Mais...mais c'est nous !

-Yes !

-Tu parlais de nous ?

 _L'animal hocha la tête._

-Oh, on élèvera le petit ! _dit le Hippie, enchanté._ Oh, j'en serais ravioli, gros !

 _Le Geek, qui n'aimait pas son nouvel accoutrement, fit des ronds avec sa baguette magique autour de lui et regagnit ses habits normaux._

-D'accord, mais moi j'suis trop jeune pour être père ! Et faudra le faire boire et manger, en plus ! _dit le gamin de sa voix chevrotante._

-Et le laver et l'habiller et le bercer tous les soirs ! J'en ai toujours rêvé, gros !

-Panda, tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra le faire ?

-Bah, pourquoi pas ? On pourra enfin vivre comme des humains !

-Mais...on garde nos baguettes quand même ?

 _Il se retourna._

-Ha non non non, plus de magie !

-PLUS DE QUOI ?

-Magie. Magie, magie, et vos idées ont du génie !

-C'était nécessaire, ça, gros ?

-En partie. _dit-il en prenant leurs baguettes magiques._ Ah et vaux mieux aussi se débarrasser de nos ailes. _Il fit disparaitre ses ailes et celle de Hippie avec sa baguette._

-On vivra comme des mortels ? PENDANT VINGT SEPT ANS ? _râla le Geek en protégeant ses baguettes. Il vola pour échapper au Panda, mais ce dernier supprima ses ailes. Le gamin tomba dans un verre._ Mais Panda, t'es fou ! On arrive à rien sans baguettes magiques.

-Justement ! Comme ça, le Patron ne pourra rien soupçonner.

-Et qui fera la vaisselle ? Et la cuisine ? _s'inquiéta le petit, toujours dans sa course poursuite avec l'ursidé._

-On se partagera les corvées, pardi !

 _Il finit par attraper la baguette du Geek (hilarant.) puis avança près de la porte du placard._

-Bon, maintenant, il faut mettre au courant le roi et sa femme !

 _Ils quittèrent le placard et revinrent à leur taille normale._

* * *

 ** _C'est ainsi que le roi et la reine, le coeur lourd, virent leur bien le plus précieux, leur unique enfant, disparaitre dans la nuit.  
_**

* * *

 ** _De nombreuses années passèrent bien tristement pour le roi, la reine et tout le peuple. Mais, à l'approche du 27éme anniversaire de Mathieu, tout le royaume commença à prendre confiance. Car chacun savait que du haut de son sombre donjon sexuel, le rancunier Patron n'avait pas oublié sa colère...  
_**

 ** _Mais sa prophétie ne s'était cependant pas réalisé._**

* * *

 _Un orage frappa le grand donjon du pervers. A l'intérieur, il tournait en rond devant son trône, stressé et énervé, pendant que ses esclaves, les prostitué(e)s, le regardait, certaines allongées à moitié nues et d'autres en train de faire d'autres activités...  
_

-PAS POSSIBLE ! 27 PUTAIN DE BORDEL D'ANNÉES ET AUCUNE TRACE DE CETTE VERMINE ! IL S'EST PAS ÉVAPORÉ, QUE J'SACHE ! _hurla le Patron à ses putes. Il se détendit et leur demanda :_ Vous êtes bien sûr que vous avez cherchez PARTOUT ?

-Ah oui, maître, on a cherché partout... _dit une de ses esclaves près de lui, se courbant._

 _Les autres acquiescèrent.  
_

-La ville, les jardins, les forêts, LES MONTAGNES ?!

-Oh oui, la ville, les forêts, les maisons...

-Et tous les berceaux ! _lui confirma cette fois-ci un homme prostitué._

-Les berceaux ? _demanda le Patron, surpris._

-Pour sur, oui, on a fouillé tous les berceaux ! _Les autres confirmèrent encore une fois._

-Les berceaux... _dit l'homme aux lunettes en se facepalmant. Il caressa le bec de son fidèle corbeau._ T'entends ça, Saccafoutre ? Donc, depuis 27 ANS, ils me cherchent encore un bébé ! _dit-il mélodieusement._

 _Les putes hochèrent toutes la tête._

-Ha ha ha...Ha ha ha ha ! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! _fit le Patron en s'étouffant carrément de rire._

 _Les esclaves rirent aussi, complétement ignorantes. Toute la salle était noyée de fous rires incessants._

 _Mais au bout d'un moment..._

-BRANLEURS !

 _Ils eurent tous peur de l'insulte et comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient fait une erreur._

-CONNARDS ! ORDURES ! _dit-il sous l'effet de la rage, et en secouant violemment son sceptre dans l'air, visant ses putes et les électrocutant avec des éclairs. Toutes les putes tombèrent dans les escaliers sous la force des éclairs et certaines s'enfuirent de la salle. A présent, il ne restait plus que le Patron et son corbeau._

-Argggr ! _dit-il, énervè, en frappant une dernière fois son sceptre rouge sur le sol. Il s'assit sur son trône, dégouté._ On peut rien faire, on dirait. Quel déshonneur au royaume des forces du sexe...

 _Il remarqua Saccafoutre, tranquillement posé sur son trône._

-Ah, gamin ! T'es mon dernier espoir ! Viens. _Il le prit sur sa main._ Prends ton vol et va enquêter ! Cherche un jeune mec d'environ 27 ans, cheveux châtains et yeux bleus, d'après ce que j'ai vu à son baptême.

 _Il le laissa voler. Le corbeau sorta par un trou dans le mur._

-Vole...

 **ET NE ME DÉÇOIS PAS !**

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D Le chapitre 3 arrivera dans la semaine, promis :) !**

 **D'ici là, reviews :D ?**


	4. L'Anniversaire de Mathieu

**Voici le 3éme chapitre ! Avant de commencer, j'aimerais dire merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews très gentilles. Ça m'a fait plaisir de les voir et je prends toujours du plaisir à écrire cette fic. DONC, dorénavant, je pense que je continuerai ma fic "Les Oubliés" après que j'aurai fini cette fic là (ou pendant, ça dépendra de l'inspiration). Et pour Les Aventures du Hippie, ben...je mettrai en ligne un autre message car je vais arrêter cette fic. Plus d'idées, plus de motivation...donc plus d'Aventures.**

 **Enfin bref, enjoy ^^ !**

* * *

 _ **C'est ainsi que durant 27 années, nul n'avait su ce qu'était devenu le prince Mathieu. Dans une modeste petite maison située en pleine forêt, les trois bonnes fées avaient réussi leur plan astucieux. Ils avaient vécus en simples mortels, élevant l'enfant comme le leur.  
**_

* * *

 _Le prince Mathieu ouvra les fenêtres de sa chambre et les nettoya en chantonnant. C'était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux chatains et aux yeux bleus clairs.  
_

* * *

 ** _Pour l'anniversaire de ses 27 ans, les trois fées avaient préparé une petite fête et surtout, une surprise.  
_**

* * *

 _Les trois fées étaient en train de choisir un cadeau pour l'anniversaire du prince, tous les trois rassemblés autour d'un livre._

-Je crois que cette tunique est l'idéale, non ? _proposa le Panda._

-Je l'ai choisie aussi !

-Il serait magnifique comme ça, gros !

-Mais je changerai quelques détails...

-Moi, plusieurs !

-On pourrait faire quelques plis làà...Et là !

-On la fait en rouge, hein ? _demanda le Geek._

-Non, en blanc !

-Mais...

-Et avec le bout des manches en noir !

-Gros, comment on va faire pour pas qu'il s'en aperçoive ?

-Oh, j'vais bien trouver un moyen !

 _Mathieu, qui nettoyait les marches de l'escalier, les avaient entendus parler et les interrompirent._

-Alors...

 _Les trois parrains sursautèrent et cachèrent le livre._

-Vous êtes en train d'organiser un complot ?

-Complot ? _demanda le Panda._

-Complot ? _répéta le Geek._

-Compote ? _supposa le Hippie._

-Oh, mais quelle idée !

 _Ils rirent et Mathieu leur fit un sourire légèrement soupçonneux._

 _Le Geek prit un panier._

-Tiens, va donc nous cueillir des...euh...cerises !

-Oui, des cerises !

 _Ils lui donnèrent le panier._

-Mais...c'est pas la saison ! Et vous m'avez dit de faire le ménage !

-T'inquiète, gros, on le fera à ta place !

-Quand on cherche bien, on trouve !

 _Mathieu alla dehors, toujours intrigué par leur comportement._

-Prends tout ton temps, mon grand ! _lui dit le Panda par la fenêtre de l'entrée._

-Mais ne t'éloigne pas !

-Et ne parle pas aux inconnus !

-Ramène nous de la thune auss-

-Ta gueule, Hippie !

 _Mathieu ria._

-A tout à l'heure !

 _Il s'éloigna et le Geek prit un regard soucieux._

-J'ai peur qu'il n'ait des soupçons...

-Oh, quelle idée ! _lui réponda le Panda en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._ Dépêchons nous !

 _Ils fermèrent la porte et prirent le matériel nécessaire pour l'anniversaire de Mathieu._

-Je vais chercher les baguettes ! _dit le Geek en montant les escaliers.  
_

-Oui, va...les baguettes ?!

-Non, gros !

-Pas de baguettes !

 _Le Geek, déçu, descendit les escaliers._

-Mais il va avoir 27 ans !

-Oui, mais on ne prend aucun risque !

 _Il fit porter le matériel de couture au Geek._

-Mais pour le gâteau, on fait comment ?

-Hippie va s'en charger.

-Oh non !

 _Le drogué, dans la cuisine, cria au Panda :_

-Gros, y a pas de space cake dans le livre de recettes !

-NON, HIPPIE ! Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme toi !

-Oh, juste pour une fois ! Il est grand maintenant !

-Non et non.

-...j'pourrai mettre un peu de beuh dans ma part, alors ?

-Ok... _dit l'ursidé en levant les yeux au ciel._ Je me charge du cadeau.

-Mais, t'y connais rien en couture ! Et lui, il est trop défoncé ! _dit le Geek, voyant a peine à cause des gros rubans de tissus qu'il portait._

-Y a qu'à suivre ce qui est marqué, gros !

 _Le Panda plaça le petit sur un tabouret._

-Et toi, tu feras le mannequin ! _lui dit-il._

-...Faudrait mieux que je me mette nu pour ça, non ?

-Rooh ! _fit le Panda en le recouvrant du grand morceau de tissu. Il commença à découper le centre avec des ciseaux._

 _Le Hippie, lui, posa les outils et ingrédients sur son plan de travail._

-Alors..."300 g de farine"..."300 grammes"..."farine" ?...Ah mais oui !

 _Il prit...un paquet de cocaïne et en versa dans le verre doseur.  
_

 _Le Panda avait découpé un rond dans le morceau de tissu. Il le secoua pour qu'il entoure le Geek._

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Bah, faut qu'il puisse la mettre !

 _Il remit le tissu sur lui._

-Mais c'est du blanc !

-J'adore le blanc...

-Moi je voulais qu'elle soit rouge ! C'est salissant, le blanc !

-Arrête un peu de râler !

 _Le camé prit quatre œufs, qui s'avéraient être des boulettes de haschich.  
_

-"4 œufs... puis doucement, plier" ? Ok...

 _Il mit les 4 boulettes sur la pâte puis la plia._

 _Le Panda finit par former la tunique. Il la tira pour que le Geek puisse enfin respirer._

-C'est...juste hideux.

-C'est parce que c'est sur toi, mec.

-De la levure... _se dit le Hippie. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait plus._ Oh et puis tant qu'à faire... _Il ajouta encore de la coke dans la pâte. Il ajouta du crack en guise de sel et ENCORE de la beuh pour le poivre (dans un gâteau...)._

 _Le Panda mesura le Geek sur le tabouret pendant que ce dernier tenait le mètre._

-Nom de dieu, il a grandi ! C'est vrai qu'il a déjà 27 ans !

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, le jour où on est arrivés ici... _se rappela le Geek._

-Et c'était qu'un bébé...

 _Le Geek eut soudain les larmes aux yeux et en fit couler une._

-Bah alors, Geek !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, gros ?

-Demain, il redeviendra prince et ce sera plus NOTRE Mathieu...

-Je peux gouter le spa...le gâteau ? _demanda le Hippie, changeant complétement de sujet._

-Allons, on savait tous que ce jour allait arriver... _répondit le mammifère, lui aussi ému d'un coup._

-De quoi, du gâteau à la...du gâteau ?

 _Ils firent tous pris d'émotions pendant quelques secondes. Et puis..._

-Oh, bon, allez, il faut réagir et préparer son anniversaire ! Dépêchons nous, il va revenir avant même que rien ne soit fait !

 _Et ils continuèrent._

* * *

 **Et voilà :D ! Donc, oui je sais, une tunique en cadeau, c'est vraiment WTF mais dans le film les fées font une robe et je voyais pas quoi faire d'autre...et vu que les hommes au Moyen-Age portaient des tuniques, je pensais que...enfin voilà, désolé si ça peut paraître un peu con !**

 **Prochain chapitre dans la semaine encore une fois (comme Mitsuki81 l'a dit dans les reviews, j'ai un peu peur pour l'écriture de la scène de la rencontre d'Antoine et Mathieu (car Antoine apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre)...je verrai ça quand j'écrirai le prochain !)**

 **Reviews :) ?**


	5. La Forêt

**4éme chapitre ! bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Mathieu était à présent en pleine quête de cerises. La forêt était calme et il faisait bon. Seul, il se mit à chanter. Les oiseaux et les hiboux vinrent à lui, puis ensuite, les écureuils et les lapins.  
_

 _Et, au fin fond de la forêt, un homme se baladait sur son cheval peu habituel. En effet, il ressemblait plus à un chien en peluche. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux noisettes. Il portait des habits de prince. Il fut interpellé par la voix inhabituelle et angélique qu'il entendait depuis quelques minutes._

-Ouah...t'entends ce bruit ?

-Ouais mais j'm'en fous. J'veux rentrer. _lui rétorqua le cheval, un peu têtu._

-Quelle voix...

-A vomir.

 _Le cheval voulut avancer mais le prince l'en empêchait._

-Mais qui c'est ?...Il faut que je le sache !

 _Il força son étalon à se retourner mais il refusa._

-Richard, putain !...Bon, écoute, ce soir, pour une fois, tu pourras violer Samuel !

-Oh sérieux ?!

-Et double ration de...capotes ! Allez, hue !

 _Il galopa enfin. Au bout du chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour entendre à nouveau la voix et reprirent leur trajet. Mais..._

-Oh ! _Alors que Richard voulut au dessus de la mer, il laissa tomber dans l'eau Antoine involontairement.  
_

-Merde...désolé !

 _Antoine jeta de l'eau au visage du chien-cheval._

-Adieu les capotes.

* * *

 _Mathieu, toujours avec les animaux de la forêt, essayait tant bien que mal de trouver des cerises en automne._ _Il se remit à chanter en marchant, mais cette fois avec des paroles._

 _ **Je voudrais...je voudrais**_

 _ **A mon tour, comme les oiseaux, chanter l'amour**_

 _ **A celui que la nuit, je vois dans mes rêves si jolis**_

 _ **Je voudrais, je voudrais**_

 _ **Que mon coeur, par ce chant**_

 _ **Lui dise "Je t'attends"**_

 _ **Je suis son beau au bois dormant...**_

 _Il se posa une branche accompagné des oiseaux et d'un hibou. De loin, à l'horizon, il vit un château. Le château.  
_

 _Il eut un regard rêveur en l'observant, puis fit demi-tour._

-Pff...pourquoi ils me traitent toujours comme un gosse ?

 _Le hibou, le suivant, lui demanda :_

-Qui ?

-Oncle Panda, oncle Hippie et oncle Geek... _Il se mit assis sur un rocher._ Depuis que je suis né, j'ai ni le droit de voir, ni le droit de parler à personne...

 _Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de lui._

-Mais...à vous, je peux le dire..j'ai tout de même rencontré quelqu'un ! _  
_

-Qui ? _demanda encore une fois le hibou._

 _Mathieu se leva._

-Un prince ! Je sais, ça fait bizarre dit comme ça...On dit que les hommes doivent tomber amoureux des femmes et pas d'autres hommes mais...il est si...si spécial...On a parlé ensemble plusieurs fois...et une fois, avant de se quitter, il m'a pris dans ses bras, et...

 _Les oiseaux, posés sur une branche, battirent des ailes et voulurent entendre la suite._

-...et je me suis réveillé.

 _Ils laissèrent leurs ailes tomber, déçus._

-Oui, c'était qu'un rêve...mais si on fait le même rêve plusieurs fois, il peut se réaliser un jour. Et j'en ai rêvé au moins une cinquantaine de fois...

 _Il se remit à chanter. L'écureuil sursauta, voyant des habits de prince posés sur une branche. Il fit signe aux oiseaux de venir. Le hibou eut une idée et, en les prenant sous ses ailes, leur hulula silencieusement l'idée. Peu après, ils volèrent jusqu'à l'autre branche. Ils allaient prendre les vêtements quand ils entendirent une voix d'homme, assis sous l'arbre._

-Tu sais, Richard, y avait quelque chose de troublant dans cette voix.

-Super, qui t'a dit que j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ?

-Elle avait l'air ni masculine, ni féminine...genre, c'est celle d'une créature mystérieuse ? _Pendant qu'il parlait, les lapins lui volèrent discrétement ses chaussures._

 _Puis Richard hénnia lorsqu'il vit les animaux partir avec le chaperon, les chaussures et le chapeau d'Antoine._

-Hé ! Arrêtez ! _cria ce dernier, à présent habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise._ _  
_

 _Une fois retournés auprès de Mathieu, les animaux habillèrent le hibou avec les habits du prince. Une fois habillé, les oiseaux portèrent les manches de la veste et les lapins, ls chaussures. Le hibou avança en volant vers Mathieu._

-Ah, tiens, c'est lui ! C'est le prince de mes rêves ! _dit Mathieu en riant, jouant le jeu._ Votre Altesse... _Il fit la révérence._ _  
_

 _Le hibou s'arrêta et fit la révérence à son tour. Mathieu s'approcha du hibou._

-Vous savez, Majesté, je n'ai pas le droit de parler à des inconnus...mais nous et moi, nous nous connaissons.

 _Puis il rechanta en dansant avec le hibou (tellement gênant à écrire)._

 ** _Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve..._**

 ** _Mon amour, un aussi beau rêve est un présage d'amour_**

 ** _Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains soient forts pourris_**

 _Et dans un buisson, Antoine et Richard (qui s'en foutait comme d'habitude) découvrirent enfin la "créature" qui chantait. Il eut un grand sourire, accablé par la beauté de l'homme.  
_

 ** _Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur_**

 ** _Toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer_**

 ** _J'en ai rêvé..._**

 _ **La la la, la la la...**_

 _ **Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur**_

 _Il laissa tomber le hibou en dansant et derrière lui...  
_

 ** _Toi ma destinée..._**

 _Mathieu pensait être devant le hibou mais...  
_

 ** _Je saurais t'aimer, tu l'as rêvé..._**

 _C'était...non... Cette voix...il se retourna._

 _C'était le prince de ses rêves, qui continuait à chanter la chanson. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux noisettes...c'était lui.  
_

 _Tous les animaux autour d'eux furent choqués, tout comme le jeune homme.  
_

 _Le prince lui lâcha les mains._

-Oh... !

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...

-Oh, c'est pas ça... _répondu-t-il, absolument confus, le coeur battant la chamade et les joues roses. Il baissa la tête, hésitant._ C'est...que vous êtes...

-Un inconnu ?

-Oui...

-Mais vous oubliez que nous nous sommes déjà vu !

-Euh...ah...bon ?

-Bah, vous l'avez dit vous-même : dans un rêve !

 _Mathieu se tourna, encore hébété. Il essaya de se cacher derrière un arbre, légèrement honteux, pendant qu'Antoine rechantait la chanson. Mais, alors qu'il recroisa son regard, il fit envouté par son regard et son sourire doux._

 _Ils marchèrent tous les deux ensemble dans la forêt, tous les deux sous le charme. Puis ils se mirent où Mathieu avait été tout à l'heure, la branche qui donne vue sur le château._

 _Ils s'asseyèrent tous les deux. Puis, dans un élan de tendresse, Mathieu mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant rêvé. Antoine lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son cuir chevelu. Ils ne savaient pas tellement quoi faire d'autre. Donc, ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes._

* * *

 _Au bout de plusieurs minutes, donc, Antoine lui demanda :  
_

-Mais...qui êtes vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

 _Mathieu enleva sa tête de l'épaule du prince._

-Mon...nom ? Euh, je m'appelle...je m'appelle...

 _Puis Mathieu, avec choc, se rappela de ce qui lui avaient dit ses parrains._

-Oh non, je ne dois pas ! Je suis désolé !

 _Il s'enleva de la branche et s'éloigna._

-Mais, quand vous reverrai-je ? _demanda Antoine, intrigué._

-Jamais, jamais !

-Jamais ?!

 _Mathieu retourna dans la forêt et lui répondit en criant :_

-Un jour...euh...disons, ce soir !

-A quel endroit ?

-A la petite maison du bois !

 _Puis il s'enfuit en courant._

* * *

 **Bon voilà. Je sais, c'est pas le meilleur chapitre, mais au moins le pire est passé parce que le prochain chapitre sera largement mieux, promis (demain ou ce weekend !)**

 **Reviews :D !**


	6. Le Secret est Révélé

**hey ! Voici le 4éme chapitre ! Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

 _Le Hippie allumait les bougies sur son """gâteau""". Il voulait mettre des_ joints _à la place mais le Hippie l'aurait remarqué. Le gâteau n'en ressemblait pas vraiment à un gâteau ordinaire. Il était complétement déformé, vert clair et extrêmement haut.  
_

-Voilà ! _Il avait fini le gâteau. Mais comme il allait tomber, le drogué décida de le caler avec...un balai._ T'en penses quoi, gros ? _  
_

 _Le Panda se retourna et eut une grimace choquée._

-Oh putain...Euh, c'est...pas un gâteau ordinaire, ça !

-Je sais...mais il devrait se tenir beaucoup mieux après la cuisson, gros !

-Espérons. Et espérons aussi que t'as pas mis de drogue dedans, parce que vu la couleur, j'ai des soupçons !

-Mais non, gros ! C'est un gâteau...pistache-pomme ! _dit-il en remettant les bougies qui tombaient sur le manche à balai avec le glaçage._

-Mouais... Et t'en penses quoi de la tunique ?

 _Le toxico observa le Geek portant le vêtement, plié de partout, noir et blanc._

-Eh ben, gros, c'est...C'est pas exactement comme le modèle sur le catalogue...

-Oui, je l'ai un peu modifiée !

-T'en penses quoi, gros ? _demanda le Hippie au Geek._

 _Mais ce dernier, les bras croisés et l'air agacé, leur dit :_

-Si vous voulez mon avis, on est en train de perdre notre temps ! J'imagine même pas l'expression de Mathieu quand il verra tout ce bazar ! _Il se défaisa de la tunique._ De toute façon, j'l'avais dit dès le début : on arrive à rien sans magie ! _Il monta à l'étage chercher les baguettes._

-Gros, il a raison...

-LES VOILA ! En parfait état- _se réjouit le Geek, les baguettes aux mains._

-Attention, Geek ! _Le Panda prit les baguettes._ Il faut fermer tout !

 _Les trois fermèrent les portes, les fenêtres et remplirent même les trous dans les murs avec des chiffons (what)._

-Bon maintenant, toi, Hippie, tu te charges du gâteau ! Et pas de drogue ! _Il lui donna sa baguette._

-Et moi ? _demanda le Geek._

-Toi, tu passeras le balai. _Il lui donna la sienne._ Et moi, je fais le cadeau !

 _-_ Pff...bon. _Il agita sa baguette (HAHAHA TELLEMENT DROLE...) sur le balai, la serpillère et le seau. Ils s'animèrent et balayèrent le sol plein de restes de tunique._

 _Le Hippie, lui..._

-Cuillère, oeufs, farine, verre doseur ! _Les ingrédients et les ustensiles marchèrent sur la table._ Alors, euh... oh et puis, vous avez qu'à suivre ce qui est écrit. _Ils se rassemblèrent tous et le drogué leur montra le livre._ Après, j'mettrai les bougies !

 _Le ménage, le cadeau et le gâteau se faisaient tous seuls, les trois personnages les guidant avec leur magie (oui là j'ai eu la flemme de tout décrire, désolé...)_

 _Alors que le Geek suivait la serpillère, il remarqua la couleur de la tunique._

-Ah non, pas en blanc ! En rouge ! _Il changea l'habit en rouge._

-Geek, fais pas chier ! _Il la rechangea en sa couleur principale._

 _Mais les coups continuèrent. Et bientôt, ce n'était plus la tunique auxquels ils changeaient la couleur, mais leurs propres habits._

 _La bataille accéléra. Le Hippie, qui finissait tranquillement son gâteau, ignora la guerre des couleurs qui se passait actuellement. Le Geek et l'ursidé balançaient leurs couleurs tellement loin qu'elles atteignirent la cheminée._

 _Et dehors, le corbeau du Patron, volant dans le ciel, remarqua des couleurs qui explosaient au milieu de la forêt._

 _Il traversa la forêt et se posa devant la cheminée de la petite maison. Il plongea son bec dans un trou, mais tomba à cause des couleurs qui lui sautèrent à la figure._

 _La bagarre continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils changèrent la tunique en blanc et en rouge._

-Tu vois ce que t'as fait ?!

-Bah comme ça, on est d'accord !

-Chuuut ! Écoutez !

 _Ils entendirent quelqu'un chanter. Ça venait de dehors._

-C'est Mathieu ! Il revient !

-Assez fait de conneries ! _Il changea la tunique en blanc pendant que les autres rangèrent tout._

 _Puis alors que le Hippie et le Panda se cachèrent dans un coin, le Geek, avant de les rejoindre, changea discrétement l'habit en rouge._

 _Mathieu ouvra la porte._

-Oncle Panda ! Oncle Hippie ! Oncle Geek ! Je suis rentré !

 _Mathieu laissa la porte entrouverte, ce qui laissa le corbeau Saccafoutre le surveiller discrétement._

-Bah ils sont où ? Oh ! _Il remarqua la tunique et s'approcha d'elle._

-SURPRISE ! _crièrent le Panda et le Geek en sortant de leur cachette._

-KINDER ! _dit le Hippie._

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

-Oh merci, vous êtes trop gentils ! C'est vraiment le plus beau jour, aujourd'hui ! Je suis sûr qu'il va vous plaire !

-Qui ?

-Mais...tu as parlé à un inconnu ? _demanda le Panda, soucieux._

-Oh non, je l'avais déjà vu ! C'est pas un inconnu !

-Déjà vu ?!

-Où ?

-Je l'avais vu en rêve... _Puis il rechanta sa chanson en dansant avec le Hippie._

-Gros, j'crois qu'il a pris de ma beuh ! _chuchota le Hippie aux deux autres._

-Il est amoureux ?

-Oh...non !

 _Mathieu, surpris, leur demanda :_

-Pourquoi ? C'est bon, je suis adulte, maintenant !...Ça vous dérange que je sois amoureux, d'un homme, c'est ça ?

-Non, pas du tout, Mathieu, justement...

-T'es déjà marié, gros !

-Hein ?!

-Depuis ta naissance, en fait. _confirma le Geek._

-Au prince Antoine, oui !

-Mais...c'est impossible...pour se marier à un prince, faut être une princesse !

-Oh, pas forcément.

-Mais toi, tu es un prince aussi !

-Le prince Mathieu ! Ce soir, on te ramènera à ton père, le roi Stéphane.

-Mais...mais non ! Il faut que je le vois, ce soir ! Je lui ai promis !

-Désolé, mon grand, mais tu ne reverra jamais ce jeune homme inconnu...

-Non...non ! C'est injuste ! Lâchez moi !

 _Il parta dans sa chambre en courant, dégouté et le coeur brisé._

 _Le corbeau, lui, avait tout entendu et allait tout rapporter au Patron..._

-Dire que nous voulions lui faire une surprise...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre dans la journée ou demain !**

 **Reviews :) ?**


	7. La Vengeance du Patron

**Saluut =3 5éme chapitre ! Alors, juste pour prévenir, pour ceux qui ont vu le film, j'ai raccourci la scène du roi Hubert et du roi Stéphane parce que non seulement elle est chiante et pas drôle, mais en plus il n'y a pas de persos du fandom dedans (dans les dialogues, si, mais pas en vrai) Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Au royaume, le roi Stéphane attendait désespérément l'arrivée de son fils et le roi Hubert du sien. Mathieu devait arriver au coucher du soleil. Les deux étaient en train de se quereller sur l'avenir de leurs deux enfants, mais se réconciliaient juste après, et ainsi de suite.  
_

 _Puis, une heure après, un sous-fifre annonça dans la cour :_

-Son altesse royale, le prince Antoine !

-Ah, Antoine ! _s'exclama le roi Hubert._

 _Antoine arrivait dans la cour sur son cheval et tout le peuple l'acclama._

 _Son père descendit les escaliers et, une fois arrivé dehors, vit Antoine. Il courut après lui._

-Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu as choisi ce machin comme destrier...

-C'est toi qui me l'a donné quand j'étais petit, mon père.

-Ah, peut-être... Mais ? Enfin, mon garçon, va te changer, ce n'est pas convenable ! Tu ne peux pas rencontrer ta...enfin, ton fiancé dans une tenue pareille !

 _Le chevelu descendit de son cheval._

-Je l'ai déjà vu, père.

-Que...Déjà vu ?! Où ça ?

-Au beau milieu d'un rêve !

 _Et il rechanta la chanson en dansant avec son père._

-Antoine ! Mais...Antoine ! Pose-moi tout de suite !

 _Il fit ainsi._

-Raconte ce que signifie cette phrase idiote ! _lui dit-il, méfiant._

-Père, ce n'était pas un rêve. Je l'ai vu, et je lui ai parlé.

-Au prince ?! _demanda Hubert, un grand sourire aux lèvres._ Ooh, mais il faut prévenir Stéphane, je...

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'ai vu Mathieu !

-Ah si, mon garçon ! Tu l'as dit, je l'ai enten-

-J'ai dit que je viens de rencontrer celui que j'épouserais. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Un paysan, sans doute...

 _Le roi eut un choc en entendant cette dernière phrase._

-Non mais...Comment ?! Tu vas épouser un... _Et il se rassura._ Oh, Antoine, tu taquines ton vieux père, hein ?

 _Il fit non de la tête._

-Enfin, j'ose l'espérer... _dit Hubert en interrogeant du regard le chien-cheval d'Antoine._

-Eh non, mon vieux ! Ton mioche aime bel et bien un autre gay ! _lui répondit ce dernier._

 _Le roi s'énerva.  
_

-Oooh non ! Tu me taquines, là ! Tu ne vas pas renoncer au trône, au royaume pour un...n'importe-qui ! _Il jeta sa couronne et laissa voir sa calvitie._ Par nos ancêtres, je m'y opposerai ! J'étais déjà réticent pour que tu te maries avec un homme, mais alors, pour que tu te maries avec un homme inconnu, ça, NON ! Tu es un prince et tu dois épouser une princesse ou un prince !

 _Antoine ramassa la couronne de son père._

-Oh, père, tout ça est bien démodé. Nous sommes au 14éme siècle ! _Il lui remit sa couronne._

-Je me fiches de ça ! Je veux que tu reprennes tes esprits !

-J'épouserais celui que j'aime. _Il remonta sur son chien en peluche._ Au revoir, père.

 _Et Antoine s'en alla vers._

-Antoine ! Reviens ! Antoine !

 _Il perdit son fils de vue. Il se mit assis sur les escaliers du château._

-Pff...Jamais je ne pourrai dire ça à Stéphane...

* * *

 _Les trois fées emmenèrent, contre son gré, Mathieu au château. Ils essayaient de ne pas se faire reconnaître et prirent une entrée secrète. Ils montèrent les escaliers du château et arrivèrent dans la chambre de Mathieu.  
_

-Ah, voilà ! _s'exclama le Panda. Il fit entrer le prince dedans._

 _Le Geek ferma la porte à clé. La chambre de Mathieu était très simple. Des grandes fenêtres étaient installées, laissant une vue sur le coucher de soleil. Le Hippie tira les rideaux. Un boudoir (je sais pas si c'est le mot exact mais bon...tant pis) était placé au coin de la chambre. Un grand lit à baldaquin était situé contre un mur et une cheminée contre l'autre._

-Assieds-toi là, mon grand...Voilà...

 _Il se mit assis sur la chaise du boudoir et se vit dans le miroir. Le Panda était derrière lui.  
_

-Mathieu, voici notre dernier présent. _Ils firent tous les trois apparaître, avec leur magie, une couronne._ Le symbole de ta royauté : une couronne, que tu porteras avec grâce et beauté. _Il posa la couronne sur sa tête._ Car, tel est ton devoir, et telle sera ta vie.

 _Mais, Mathieu, toujours le coeur brisé, laissa tomber la couronne et mit sa tête dans ses bras, posés sur la table, pleurant silencieusement._

-Oh, gros...

-Suivez-moi...

 _Ils suivirent le Panda, attristés par le chagrin de Mathieu. Ils quittèrent la pièce._

-Il faut le laisser seul un peu...

* * *

 _Mais...ils avaient tort.  
_

 _Car, toujours en train de pleurer, Mathieu ignorait que le feu de la cheminée s'était éteint. Une lumière rouge vive s'y incrusta et au dessus...les yeux du Patron. Ses yeux qu'on ne voyait jamais. Ils brillaient diaboliquement dans le noir, accompagnés de son sourire sadique, caché par l'obscurité, cependant._

 _Le Patron disparut et la lumière s'agrandit, éclairant bientôt toute la chambre de Mathieu._

 _Ce dernier se leva doucement avec un regard neutre. La lumière l'avait hypnotisé. Elle fit lever le prince, intrigué par la lumière mystérieuse, mais n'ayant plus aucune possession de son corps.  
_

* * *

 _Les fées étaient dans le couloir du château.  
_

-Oooh, pourquoi doit-il épouser un horrible prince ? _s'exclama le Geek, agacé._

-C'est pas nous qui décidons, gros...

* * *

 _Mathieu avança en direction de la cheminée. La lumière ronde fit disparaître la plaque de la cheminée et fit apparaître une porte, guidant Mathieu jusque celle-ci.  
_

* * *

-Gros, pourquoi on parlerait pas de ce jeune homme au roi Stéphane ?

-Oh, écoutez !

 _Ils n'entendirent plus Mathieu pleurer, mais un chant plutôt effrayant, disant :_

 ** _Gamiiin...gaaamiiin..._**

-Putain, c'est Patron !

 _Ils ouvrirent la porte de sa chambre et virent avec horreur Mathieu en train de passer dans la porte secrète de la cheminée._

-Mathieu !

-Gros !

-Pourquoi on l'a laissé tout seul ?!

 _Ils coururent vers la porte, mais, alors qu'ils l'approchèrent, elle disparut._

-Noon !

-Mathieu !

* * *

 _Le prince monta des escaliers sortis de nulle part, suivant toujours la lumière.  
_

 _Le Panda, le Hippie et le Geek firent disparaitre le mur de la cheminée et suivirent le chemin pris par Mathieu, paniqués._

-Gros !

 _Ils montèrent les escaliers à leur tour en courant._

-Mathieu, t'es où ?

-Mathieu !

 _Puis ce dernier arriva dans une pièce, au début vide. Puis la lumière fit apparaître une table...avec un godemichet au bout extrêmement pointu posé dessus._

 _Les trois fées allaient arriver à la fin des escaliers._

-Mathieu !

-Surtout, tu touches à rien !

 _Le jeune homme allait toucher le sex-toy, mais eut un moment d'hésitation. Puis, une voix sourde, identique à celle du Patron, lui ordonna :_

-Touche-moi ce gode, gamin... TOUCHE LE, BORDEL !

 _Et le dit "gamin" posa son doigt sur le bout..._

* * *

 _Les trois personnages arrivèrent dans la pièce et sursautèrent de peur lorsqu'ils virent le Patron apparaître tout d'un coup, le regard cruel._

-Alors, les morpions, vous voilà bien baisés d'avoir voulu me foutre dans la merde ! MOI, qui règne sur le mal !... Gardez-la, votre précieuse pute !

 _Il souleva sa cape et dévoila avec horreur aux trois fées le corps du prince, mort._

-HAHAHAHAHAHA ! _Le Patron disparut dans les flammes._

 _Ils se mirent tous autour du corps en pleurant...  
_

-Mathieu...

-Oh...

-Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai...

* * *

 **Eh ben voilà...J'ai un peu eu du mal à écrire la scène du godemichet parce que j'ai dû revoir la scène du film et c'est cette scène qui a traumatisée mon enfance et qui m'a donné la peur du noir (les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité...brrr...) Donc j'ai essayé de pas faire une crise d'angoisse en la revoyant x)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Reviews :) ?**


	8. L'Enlévement d'Antoine

**7éme chapitre !. Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

 _Au château, le roi Stéphane et la reine attendaient impatiemment leur fils, assis sur leurs trônes. Le roi Hubert se mit a coté de lui.  
_

-Mon cher Stéphane, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer...

-Pas maintenant, Hubert.

-Mais...c'est à propos d'Antoine !

-Antoine ?...Ah oui, oui, bien sûr, Antoine...où est ce jeune homme ?

-C'est justement ce que je désirais savoir !

-Faîtes-le chercher immédiatement !

 _Les trompettes retentissent. Un sous fifre annonça :_

-Le soleil s'est couché ! Préparez vous à enfin accueillir votre prince !

 _Des feux d'artifices explosèrent dans le ciel et tout le peuple fit une ovation à cet événement tant attendu._

 _Mais Mathieu était déjà arrivé. Et il était aussitôt parti._

* * *

 _Dans la plus haute tour du château, le jeune homme reposait sur un lit, des fleurs posées sur son torse, couverte par ses mains.  
_

 _Les trois fées, rassemblées autour de lui, l'observaient avec regret et chagrin. Le Panda laissa couler une larme. Mais le Geek, encore plus triste qu'eux, quitta la pièce pour se rendre sur le balcon, pris de sanglots et de pleurs incessants. Les deux autres le rejoignirent._

-Pauvre Roi, pauvre reine... _  
_

-Ça va leur briser le coeur quand ils sauront, gros...

 _L'ursidé sécha ses larmes. Puis, il lui dit :_

-Ils ne sauront rien.

-Comment ça ?

-On va les faire dormir comme leur fils, jusqu'à son réveil.

 _Ils se retournèrent et virent une dernière fois Mathieu. Puis ils tirèrent les rideaux._

 _Ils firent tourner leurs baguettes sur eux-mêmes et rétrécirent aussitôt. Puis ils volèrent et, à l'aide de leur magie, endormirent tout le château et éteignirent toutes ses lumières._

 _ **Lui, le Prince Charmant**_

 _ **Et le Beau au Bois Dormant**_

 _ **Échangeraient un premier baiser**_

 _ **En attendant tu peux rêver** _

_Alors que le Panda allait endormir le roi Hubert, ce dernier se mit à parler au roi Stéphane, qui lui, plongeait déjà dans les bras de Morphée.  
_

- _Bâillement._ J'ai parlé tout à l'heure à Philippe... et il m'a avoué qu'il était tombé amoureux... _Bâillement numéro deux._...d'un paysaaan...

 _Le Panda fit surpris._

-UN PAYSAN ?! _Il se mit devant le visage du roi Hubert._ Oui, oui ? _Il se mit devant son oreille._ Le paysan, c'est qui ?

-Ce n'est qu'un...paysan...

-Où l'a t-il rencontré ? Où ? _Il lui tira la moustache pour le réveiller._

-Au beau milieu d'un...rêve... _Puis il s'endormit._

-Beau milieu d'un rêve ? Oh, Mathieu ! Le prince Antoine !

 _Il rejoignit les deux autres, qui étaient près du plafond, sous une voûte._

-Venez ! Faut rentrer tout de suite chez nous !

 _Ils quittèrent le château en volant en direction de la forêt._

* * *

 _Dans la forêt, justement, Antoine était sur sa fidèle peluche. Il se rendait à la petite maison dont Mathieu lui avait donné rendez-vous.  
_

 _Une fois arrivé devant, il descendit de Richard._

-Souhaite moi bonne chance, Richard !

-Mauvaise chance.

 _Il toqua à la porte._

-Entrez..

 _C'est ce qu'il fit. L'intérieur de la maison était sombre et privé de lumière._

 _Alors qu'il s'avançait, la porte se referma toute seule._

 _..._

 _Et juste après, des femmes et des hommes surgissent de l'obscurité pour sauter sur Antoine et le ligoter. Au coin de la maison, le Patron admirait la scène d'enlèvement, accompagné de son grand sourire. Le corbeau Saccafoutre regardait lui aussi, sadique, en battant ses ailes._

 _Le Patron alluma une bougie et la porta pour éclairer le visage d'Antoine, la bouche scotchée, et le sien._

-Nom de Satan, mais quelle plaisante surprise ! Quand j'tends un piège à un paysan bouseux, j'attrape un prince !

 _Il rit ironiquement, avant d'effacer son sourire._

-Emmenez-le. Mais faites gaffe, mes putes, ayez des égards ! J'ai des projets pour notre jouet royal...

 _Ils quittèrent la maison._

* * *

 _Le Hippie, le Panda et le Geek traversèrent la forêt et entrèrent dans leur maison.  
_

 _Ils découvrirent sur le sol...le chaperon du prince Antoine._

-Oh !

 _Ils se mirent autour._

-Le Patron !

-Il détient le prince Antoine !

 _Le Panda eut un regard effrayé._

-Dans son donjon sexuel...

-Oh ! Mais gros, on peut pas y aller.

-On peut y aller...et on doit y aller ! _affirma le Panda, une bonne fois pour toute._

* * *

 **Voili voilà :D J'ai hâte d'écrire les deux prochains (et derniers) chapitres car y aura beaucoup de répliques du Patron (et j'adore les écrire xD).  
**

 **D'ici là, reviews :) ?**


	9. Le Donjon Sado-maso

**Voici le 8éme et avant-dernier chapitre (désolé pour ce petit retard au fait) ! Bonne lecture mes lasagnes au sperme :3 !  
**

* * *

 _Les trois bonnes fées étaient arrivées devant le donjon. Ils avaient dû passer le mur de fumée qui l'entourait. Le donjon, ayant la forme d'un phallus déconstruit, était déjà effrayant de face. Il était éclairé par une lumière rouge, la couleur fétiche du Patron.  
_

 _Ils traversaient la forteresse en se cachant des serviteurs, des hommes ou des femmes en tenue de sadomaso._

 _Puis, cachés dans un coin, ils découvrirent deux grandes fenêtres accrochées au mur. Ils entendaient des cris et des gémissements._

 _Ils volèrent vers la fenêtre et virent avec stupeur tous les autres esclaves du Patron...dans une orgie gigantesque...autour d'un feu de joie. Rouge bien sûr._

-Ah ouais, putain.. _chuchota le Panda.  
_

-Je peux pas regarder... _dit le Geek en se cachant les yeux._

-Vous allez vous bru- ! _cria le Hippie avant que les deux autres l'empêchèrent de parler, de peur qu'ils ne se soient faits remarqués. Heureusement, les putes en bas n'entendirent rien._

 _Le Patron était tranquillement assis sur son trône avec Saccafoutre posé sur sa main, caressé par le pervers. Il devait être en train d'apprécier la partouze depuis son estrade, mais il avait l'air ennuyé. Il dit à son corbeau :  
_

-C'est bien chiant que le Prince Antoine n'a pas voulu venir...il aurait sans doute apprécié ce plan à 30. _Il rit et se leva._ Viens, gamin. Allons dans sa cellule lui faire chier un peu.

 _Il fit ainsi. Le Panda, le Hippie et le Geek le suivirent discrétement. Le Patron ouvra la porte de la cellule et les trois fées surveillèrent depuis un trou dans le mur._

 _Antoine était attaché par des chaînes, assis par terre, l'air mélancolique._

-Putain, cette gueule de déterré ! _s'exclama le Patron._ Pourquoi cette déprime, gamin ? Un avenir merveilleux ouvre ses cuisses devant vous...oui...vous serez le héros qui fera d'un rêve un beaaau porno gay !

 _Il agita sa main autour du bout de son sceptre rouge et le tendit à Antoine._

-R'garde moi ça : le château du roi Stéphane. _Le château s'afficha sur la petite "boule de cristal"._ Sache que dans la plus haute tour, un minet attend impatiemment la bite de son prince pas très charmant : le prince Mathieu.

 _Le visage de Mathieu s'afficha._

-Mais, vu que le destin a eu ses règles, cette petite traînée ne fait qu'un avec le paysan qui a conquis votre coeur hier. Bon, ok, c'est vrai, il est pas dégueulasse ! Ses cheveux sont bruns comme l'ébène, ses yeux sont bleus comme le ciel et ses lèvres rouge écarlate. Hélas, à tout jamais, il comate.

 _La boule du sceptre fit disparaître l'image de Mathieu._

-Les années ont passé...mais un siècle, c'est rien, si vous voulez vous le faire !

 _Puis une image d'Antoine sur son cheval se rendant au château apparut sur la boule._

-Et voici que s'ouvre...les portes du donjon. Et qu'entre le vaillant prince à tête de grizzli, sur son fougueux cheval qui m'excite au plus haut point...

 _L'image disparut._

 _-_ Il va éveiller sa pute d'une haleine de chacal mort...

 _Antoine serra les dents, sentant la haine monter en lui._

-...et prouver que l'amour est toujours vainqueur.

 _Il ria sadiquement. Antoine essayait de se défaire de ses chaînes, mais en vain._

-Connard ! _dit le Geek en essayant de voler vers le Patron, mais le Hippie le retenait.  
_

 _Saccafoutre avait entendu l'insulte et regarda derrière lui, troublé._

-Viens gamin. _Le pervers prit le corbeau sur sa main._ Laissons notre noble prince à ses visions.

 _Ils quittèrent la cellule et fermèrent la porte à clé._

-Cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis 27 ans, je vais enfin bien dormir...

 _Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans une tour du château, présumablement la chambre du Patron. Saccafoutre était toujours intrigué par cette voix._

* * *

 _Les trois fées regagnèrent leur trou et arrivèrent dans la cellule d'Antoine. Ils regagnèrent leur taille normale.  
_

 _Antoine fit surpris par leur arrivée._

-Chut ! Pas le temps de vous expliquer ! _lui chuchota le Panda en le défaisant de ses chaînes avec le Hippie. Le Geek ouvra le verrou de la porte._ Attendez, prince Antoine ! Sur la route qui mène à l'amour, il y a de nombreux dangers ! Aussi, prince, prenez ce bouclier !

 _Le mammifère fit apparaître le bouclier avec sa baguette et Antoine le prit._

-Et cette épée de vérité !

 _Même chose._

-Seules ces armes magiques peuvent triompher le maléfique. Vite, on a pas de temps à perdre !

 _Ils sortirent de la cellule...mais quelqu'un les surprit._

* * *

 **La suite demain :D !  
**

 **Reviews :) ?**


	10. Bataille Finale

**Voici l'avant-dernier (enfin, dernier, techniquement) chapitre du Beau Au Bois Dormant :) ! Il y aura un épilogue mais bon ça sera centré sur la toute fin du film donc pas très intéressant. Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

 _Les trois fées et Antoine venaient à peine de sortir de la cellule que quelqu'un les surprit. Saccafoutre, qui venait monter la garde, croassa fort pour réveiller les servants et survola les escaliers._

 _Ils décidèrent de prendre l'autre chemin à leur gauche et montèrent les autres escaliers...mais les putes du Patron arrivèrent avec des lances et d'autres armes, suivant le corbeau. Les fées changèrent leur taille et ils firent marche arrière tous les quatres._

 _Antoine combattit quelques unes d'entre elles avec son épée, puis sortit du donjon par la fenêtre. Il réussit à descendre de la façade avec l'aide des fées. Richard était attaché à une pierre en bas._

 _Le corbeau le repéra une fois de plus et fit signe aux esclaves de l'attaquer. De grosses pierres étaient placées sur les remparts du donjon et les prostitué(e)s tentèrent de les jeter sur Antoine.  
_

-Prince, faites gaffe ! _lui prévena le Hippie. Avec sa magie, il les changea en grosses boules de haschisch.  
_

-Mais Hippie, t'es con ou quoi ? _lui gueula le Panda._

-Tu préfère qu'il se fasse écraser par du shit ou par des pierres, gros ?

-N'importe quoi...

 _Le prince arriva à poursuivre sa course. Mais d'autres servants, cachés, lui lancèrent des flèches avec leurs arcs. Le Panda les changea en pousses de bambous._

 _Le Geek fit disparaître la chaîne qui retenait le chien-cheval Richard._

-Oh, mais j'commençais à m'plaire ici, bordel !

 _Antoine monta sur Richard, accompagné du Hippie, du Panda et du Geek. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
_

 _D'autres servants, cachés en haut de la porte (ça a du sens, oui), étaient en train de verser de l'acide pour tuer le Prince. Le Geek changea le liquide en eau, et ils arrivèrent à passer la porte. Mouillés._

 _Saccafoutre n'arrêtait pas de coasser et, au bout d'un moment, le Geek en eut assez. Il poursuivit le corbeau en volant et en le chassant avec sa baguette magique. L'oiseau esquivait mais, une fois qu'il arriva près de la grande tour où se situait la chambre du Patron, le gamin arriva enfin à le faire taire, et le changea en pierre. Puis il rejoignit vite les autres._

 _Le Patron, réveillé par tous les bruits, sorta de la tour._

-VOS GUEULES ! _hurla l'homme aux lunettes._ Gamin, dis à ces petits cons de... _Il remarqua que Saccafoutre était à présent littéralement pétrifié._ Noon...NON !

 _Il vit les quatre, à présent cinq, "petit cons" s'enfuir du donjon et passer la grille._

 _Antoine allait arriver sur le pont-levis, mais ce dernier se leva et l'empêcha de passer._

 _Les fées qui volaient en dessous, lui crièrent :_

-Attention, prince !

 _Ils firent apparaître un autre pont qui fit passer le Prince et son cheval._

 _Le Patron monta en haut de la grande forteresse du donjon. Les fées et le prince virent sa silhouette effrayante, éclairée grâce au ciel rouge foncé.  
_

-Vite, Antoine, viite ! _lui cria le Geek._

 _Le pervers lança un orage avec son sceptre, puis un autre, mais ils n'atteignirent pas le vaillant prince. Il arriva dans la forêt, celle où il avait rencontré Mathieu.  
_

 _Puis le Patron fit des ronds avec son sceptre et prononça ces paroles assez épiques :_

 ** _"Qu'une forêt de poils pubiens lui barrent le chemin !  
_**

 ** _Qu'un orage se déchaîne sur cette petite catin !_**

 ** _Va, cours et porte par-delà l'horizon,_**

 ** _Au château et alentours, cette maaalédictioooon !"_**

 _Son sceptre fit apparaître un gros nuage noir, et le lança. Il recouvrit le château et la forêt. Des orages violents apparurent partout et firent pousser des épaisses couches de...poils (je me sens vraiment sale à écrire ça, je vous jure) qui barrèrent le chemin.  
_

 _Les cinq vaillants firent terrifiés en voyant la forêt de...'fin voilà quoi...(j'ai honte un peu).  
_

 _En voyant la situation d'Antoine, le Patron eut un nouveau rire sadique._

 _Le prince essaya tant bien que mal de couper les poils avec son épée. Il réussit tout de même à avancer un peu et, cinq minutes plus tard, il vit le château du roi Stéphane. Puis il coupa tous les poils et avança en direction du château avec les fées.  
_

 _Le Patron, fou de rage, hurla :_

-NOOON ! TOUCHE PAS A MES POILS, CONNARD !

 _Il fit tourner son sceptre autour de lui et arriva devant le château en un éclair._

 _Il arriva dans un orage, ce qui surprit Antoine. Il était à présent devant lui, entouré de flammes et le regard sombre._

-Sache, petite pute, que tu as eu tort de me défier ! MOI, ET TOUTES LES FORCES DU SEXE !

 _Un énorme orage frappa le Patron. Ce dernier grandit très haut et ses bras devinrent plus grands pour ensuite devenir des ailes. Il riait encore diaboliquement. Et, entouré de nuages noirs, il se métamorphosa en un énorme dragon. Noir et rouge. Les yeux jaunes, rayonnants et menaçants. Les fées eurent des sueurs froides en voyant le dragon et reculèrent. Antoine avait peur aussi, mais il était tout de même prêt à affronter le mal une bonne fois pour toute._

* * *

 _Le prince chevelu, sur son cheval, avança, déterminé, vers le dragon. Une fois qu'il fit arrivé près de lui, le Patron lui cracha du feu à la gueule. Il n'eut rien mais il tomba de son chien-cheval.  
_

 _Il lui cracha du feu une deuxième fois, mais Antoine esquiva avec son bouclier._

-Il me gerbe dessus, le con ! _hurla Antoine aux fées._

 _Une troisième fois, et Antoine esquiva. Le dragon du Patron essayait de croquer le prince avec ses longues dents.  
_

 _Antoine recula et mit un coup d'épée sur le museau du dragon, qui essayait encore de le bouffer._

 _La créature cracha du feu sur toute la forêt._

 _Le Panda lui fit signe de monter sur une falaise, vu qu'il était dangereux de rester dans la forêt._

 _Il essaya de tuer le dragon avec son épée mais ce dernier lui fit reculer avec ses coups de mâchoire, pour le faire tomber de la falaise._

 _Antoine réalise qu'il va tomber et le Patron le désarma de son bouclier avec sa "gerbe"._

-Alors, tu compte faire quoi, maintenant, le yéti ? _lui dit le Patron en dragon, avec une voix encore plus rauque que sa voix habituelle. Il rit une nouvelle fois._

 _Les trois fées vinrent au secours d'Antoine et , en imprégnant leur magie sur l'épée du Prince, prononcèrent en même temps :  
_

-Que cette épée de vérité le fasse crever ! Que le mal disparaisse et qu'il nous fasse plus chier !

 _Puis Antoine lança l'épée sur le Patron, ce qui lui perça le coeur. Littéralement.  
_

 _Il hurla d'une voix inhumaine._

-J'me casse la gueule ! _dit-il entre deux cris._

 _En effet, le Dragon était tombé de la falaise. Antoine regarda en bas et vit une matière noire avec une épée plantée au milieu, ce qui ne restait du corps du Patron. Le mal était enfin vaincu._

* * *

 **Et voilààààà :) ! Le baiser des deux princes sera dans l'épilogue que j'écrirais bientôt :3  
**

 **Reviews ?**


	11. Fin?

**Et voici l'épilogue (mais y aura pas le Patron *snif*) !**

* * *

 _Richard rejoignit Antoine sur la falaise. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il l'avait fait. Il avait défié le mal. Et maintenant, il pourra enfin aller réveiller sa princes..son prince.  
_

 _Le château s'éclaircissa et la pilosité qui envahissait sa façade disparut. Mais tous les gens du château dormaient encore.  
_

 _Antoine entra dans la cour et aperçut la plus grande tour. Il monta les escaliers du palais avec les trois parrains et arriva enfin dans la tour._

 _Le prince Mathieu reposait sur le grand lit, toujours des fleurs à la main, le teint pâle mais le regard paisible. Antoine sentit son coeur battre la chamade lorsqu'il revit le visage du "paysan" de la forêt.  
_

 _Il se rapprocha lentement, se mit sur un genou (je sais pas trop si ça se dit mais en gros il se met pas à deux genoux mais à un genou. voilà) en contemplant le magnifique visage du jeune homme._

 _Il rapprocha son visage doucement ... jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent timidement, mais passionnément. (ça n'a pas de sens mais bon.)  
_

 _Il arrêta leur contact buccal et recula sa tête._

 _Quelques secondes passèrent..._

 _...puis les yeux bleus azur de Mathieu s'ouvrèrent lentement. Il vit le visage d'Antoine et ils sourirent tous les deux, ses yeux bleus dans le yeux bruns d'Antoine._

 _Les fées eurent la larme à l'œil et applaudirent cette belle scène._

* * *

 _Au même moment, tout le château se réveilla.  
_

 _Le roi Stéphane s'étira et le roi Hubert dormait encore à coté de lui._

-Pardonnez-moi, Hubert... _Il bâilla._ Vous disiez ?

-Quoi donc ?... _Il se réveilla lui aussi._ Ah oui, je vous disais...euh...voilà, Stéphane, nous sommes au 14éme siècle !

-Oui...vous m'aviez dit ça il y a un moment, il me semble.

-Oui, eh bien, allons au but : mon fils Antoine m'a dit qu'il allait marier avec-

 _Une fanfare interrompit le roi et ils sursautèrent tous les deux._

 _Le Geek apparut au balcon, impatient. Il fit signe aux deux autres de venir._

 _Les deux princes descendirent, main dans la main, les escaliers d'au dessus._

-Oh ! Mathieu ! _dit le roi Stéphane en se levant, ainsi que sa femme.  
_

 _Le roi Hubert, lui, choqué, se frotta les yeux._

-Que...Mais c'est Antoine !

 _Antoine et Mathieu firent la révérence aux rois et à la reine, devant leur trône._

 _Mathieu lâcha Antoine et fit une étreinte affectueuse à sa mère, émue.  
_

 _Hubert s'approcha d'Antoine, contrarié._

-Mais...mon garçon, qu'est ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ?

 _Antoine rit et son prince revint lui tenir la main._

 _Puis ils commencèrent à danser la valse tous les deux._

-Je ne comprends rieeen ! _s'exclama le père d'Antoine et secouant la tête._

 _Les deux amoureux dansèrent sur les notes de leur chanson "J'en Ai Rêvé". Voilà voilà. Ça va vous ?_

* * *

 _Les trois fées les regardèrent danser, jusqu'à ce que Panda remarqua la tunique de Mathieu.  
_

-...Geek, tu fais vraiment chier ! On a dit que c'était BLANC !

 _Puis il changea l'habit en blanc, ce qui les surprit. Mais ils continuèrent leur valse._

 ** _Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve..._**

 _-_ Rouge ! _chuchota le Geek en changeant la robe en rouge NO SHIT SHERLOCK ! Pardon.._

 _Puis ils refirent une bataille de couleurs en prenant la tunique pour cible._

 ** _Mon amour, un aussi beau rêve est un présage d'amour..._**

 _Mais les deux princes nageaient dans le bonheur, enfin réunis. Ils avaient l'impression de flotter dans les nuages, unis par leur amour à jamais._

 ** _Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains soient forts pourris..._**

 ** _Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur_**

 _Puis ils échangèrent enfin un autre baiser.  
_

 ** _Toi ma destinée_**

 ** _Je saurais t'aimer_**

 ** _J'en ai rêvé..._**

* * *

 **FIN...?**

* * *

 **Voilà (mon dieu le niveau de clichés guimauve quoi xD) ! Par contre, ce n'est pas tout, y a aussi une scène bonus que j'ai inseré (comme...ouais non laissez tomber). Enjoy (x2) :)** _  
_

* * *

 _Mais dans l'obscurité, à travers la boule de son sceptre, un homme vit Antoine et Mathieu danser dans le château.  
_

-Content pour vous, gamins... Mais vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attends encore. Le mal ne meurt jamais.

 _Il fit disparaître l'image du couple et fit apparaître celle des fées et de Mathieu, à l'époque où ils vivaient ensemble._

-J'vais faire de leur rêve un cauchemar, ces petits cons. Ils sauront ce que ça fait de vouloir jouer avec moi.

Et cette fois...

...je briserai ce putain de conte de fées.

* * *

 **Revoilà xDD J'écrirais surement la suite mais dans très longtemps parce que je sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire pour la suite (un conte thriller...ouah xD)**

 **J'espère vraiment que cette fic vous a plu, parce que moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire et lire vos gentilles reviews.**

 **Et du coup, reviews :D ?**


End file.
